disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paramount Parks Inc.
Paramount Parks was a real life theme park company owned by Viacom International Inc. It later got acquired by and folded into Cedar Fair Entertainment in 2006 in real life. But in 2009 Viacom announced that Paramount Parks will be revived by buying Kings Dominion, Carowinds and Canada's Wonderland History Real history (Look it up on Wikipedia) Fanon history In 2009 after Viacom had purchased the Paramount Parks company returned, but the parks under the new Paramount Parks' ownership are operated by Cedar Fair as part of a deal made in 2007 between both companies. In 2017 Viacom made another deal with Cedar Fair to buy back 3 theme parks Kings Dominion in Virginia, Carowinds in North Carolina and the infamous Kings Dominion in Virginia and was spun off again Current Theme Parks (#) Real park that was never owned by Paramount in real life With inclusive water park Real parks *Kings Dominion, Doswell, Virginia *Carowinds, Charlotte, North Carolina *Kings Island, Mason, Ohio *Geauga Lake, Aurora, Ohio *Miracle Strip at Pier Park, Panama City Beach, Florida *Canada's Wonderland, Ontario, Canada Fanon parks *Paramount's Kings Valley, Dollywood, Pigeon Forge, Tennessee *Kings Adventure, Syracuse, New York *Discovery Planet, Mississippi, USA. *Lugar Tropical de Supremo, Veracruz, Mexico *NickWorld, Dublin, Ireland **Nicktoons **Nick Jr. Place **Nick Atlantis **Nickelodeon Studios Park *Kings Kingdom, Dallas, Texas *Long Island Wonderland, Long Island, New York *Discovery Planet Ohio, Columbus, Ohio *Wyandot Lake, Columbus, Ohio (#) (was a part of the Funtime chain from 1989-2005) With water park by extra charge Real parks *Hersheypark, Hershey, Pennsylvania (#) *Alton Towers, Alton, Staffordshire (#) Fanon parks *Fantasy Island, Trenton, New Jersey *Nickelodeon and Peanuts Discovery Island, Gold Coast, Australia *Nickelodeon Universe PA, Lancaster, Pennsylvania **Country Kitchen Kettle, Lancaster Pennsylvania Without a water park Real parks *Nickelodeon Universe (two locations: Bloomington, Minnesota & East Rutherford, New Jersey) *GunTown Mountain, Cave City, Kentucky *American Adventures, Marietta, Georgia (#) Fanon parks *Paramount Studios Park *Peanuts' Holiday Land, Orlando, Florida Proposed Theme Parks * Paramount Murcia, Murcia, Spain * Paramount Movie Park Korea * Paramount Kent, Swanscombe, England, United Kingdom Water parks Real parks *Paramount's Carolina Habor, Charlotte, North Carolina *Nickelodeon's Soak City, Doswell, Virginia *Wildwater Kingdom, Aurora, Ohio *Nickelodeon's Splash Works, Ontario, Canada *Water Country U.S.A, York Country, Virginia (#) *Splish Splash, Calverton, New York (#) *Splash Country, Pigeon Forge, Tennessee Fanon parks *WaterMountain Park, Columbus, Ohio *Duke's Lagoon, Sandusky, Ohio. *Paramounts Boomerang Bay Water Park,Replaced Soak City Paramount-owned properties *Nickelodeon **SpongeBob SquarePants **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Dora the Explorer **Paw Patrol **The Loud House **Avatar: The Last Airbender **The Fairly OddParents **Bubble Guppies **Blaze and the Monster Machines **Shimmer and Shine **Rugrats **Hey Arnold **Blue's Clues **Ren and Stimpy **Invader Zim **Jimmy Neutron **The Backyardigans **Rocko's Modern Life **Danny Phantom **Yo Gabba Gabba *Star Trek **Star Trek: The Next Generation *Top Gun *Rainbow S.r.l. *Baywatch (planned to be added in 2019 or 2020) Licensed Properties *Hanna-Barbera (from Time Warner) **Scooby Doo (also at Six Flags and Universal Studios parks) **The Flintstones **The Jetsons **Yogi Bear **The Smurfs (also used at parks with Sony based attractions) **Tom and Jerry (from MGM) *Peanuts (from Peanuts Worldwide, LLC) *James Bond (from MGM) *Mega Man (from Capcom) *Roblox (From Roblox International) *Plants vs. Zombies (from Electronic Arts) Events Paramount's HowloScream Nights.-Paramount Park's remains operational during the day and transitions to Paramount's HowloScream Nights.at night. The event features haunted houses, "scare zones", and live entertainments; many of which utilize Paramount's characters And Nickelodeon Villains and other licenses. The event is not recommended for children under 13 years old because it contains themes of terror and violence, as well as strong language. See also *Cedar Fair Entertainment *Funtime Parks, Ltd. (former subsidiary of Paramount Parks from 1989 to 2005) Category:Paramount Category:Viacom Category:Companies Category:Non-Disney Category:Real companies with fanon contents